This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
It is well known that sources of intense light can result in reduced visibility. This can particularly occur while driving in an easterly or westerly direction during sunrise or sunset. In such situations, a driver may suffer significant visual disability. However, this can also occur from any other intense source of light, such artificial lights, reflections, and the like.
Unfortunately, standard sunglasses cannot account for specific glare sources and can have a contributory effect in reducing visibility to ancillary areas, such as to the side of the light source. Often times, a user must shift their view, position, or employ obstruction devices (e.g. sunshade) to counteract these effects.
The development of micro cameras and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) suggests a potential solution to this problem. Specifically, according to the principles of the present teachings, eyewear is provided that is capable of detecting and blocking such sources of light. In some embodiments, the eyewear includes a micro camera directly mounted on a pair of eyeglasses, goggles, or other eyewear, to detect and block the sources of light.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.